Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva
by Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn
Summary: CONCURSO New Year's Elite Contest. El león no es como lo pintan, y eso los columnistas enemigos más cotizados de Nueva York, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, no lo comprendían hasta que se conocieron esa noche en un bar. Año Nuevo cambió sus vidas en 2011. Año Nuevo cambiará sus vidas en 2014...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos como mi cabeza me da a entender._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.<strong>_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Año Nuevo en el Empire State.<strong>_

_Algunas personas miran la Noche Vieja con nostalgia, regresan la vista atrás y se dan cuenta de las cosas que no hicieron o que pudieron hacer mejor. Yo sólo pienso «__¿qué importa?__». El pasado ya no vuelve, de nada nos sirve pensar "yo pude haber realizado esto", "ese era uno de mis propósitos". Al final, la vida es demasiado corta como para planearla, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarnos llevar por la corriente, permitir que el destino se escriba por sí solo._

_¿Mi recomendación para la Noche Vieja? ¡Divertirse! Quienes vayan a estar presentes en Times Square y no tengan a nadie a quien besar_, _miren a sus costados y simplemente BESEN, no importa donde, con quien, lo importante es dejarse llevar. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás esa persona a la que besaron pueda ser el amor de sus vidas y ustedes no lo sepan. Actúen, porque el destino siempre nos tiene sorpresas preparadas._

_27 de diciembre de 2011._

Isabella cerró la revista y la dejó sobre su mesa de café. Una nueva columna que resultó ser un completo éxito. _La Salvación de C-I-T-Y_, así la llamaba su jefa. Las columnas que la castaña escribía siempre resultaban ser el éxito de la revista, cada edición se vendía como pan caliente gracias a las palabras de _Izzy_, pero a ella no le gustaba pensar de esa manera de sí misma, sólo escribía sobre lo que le apasionaba o sobre alguna época del año, que tanta gente se identificara con sus columnas era solo un plus.

—¡A brindar! —grió Tanya, una de las tres mejores amigas de Isabella, saliendo de la cocina con una botella de vino y cuatro copas de vidrio.

—¿Y ahora por qué? —preguntó Bella socarrona.

—Por el exitazo que fue tu nueva columna.

—No, ya en serio. ¿Por qué? —inquirió Victoria.

—¡Osh! Ustedes siempre lo arruinan todo —gritó la rubia a lo que las otras tres amigas rieron.

—Sabes que te queremos, Tany —le dijo Bree.

Isabella, Tanya, Victoria y Bree se conocían desde niñas cuando jugaban a hacer pasteles de lodo en Central Park. Siempre estuvieron juntas, se apoyaban incondicionalmente y celebraban sus triunfos como si se tratara de un premio de Estado. Por eso, cada mes que salía una nueva columna de Isabella, salían a bailar y quizás coquetear con alguien.

Y esa noche no era la excepción. Las cuatro amigas se arreglaron en la habitación de Isabella, usaron pequeños vestidos que se ceñían a sus figuras y altos tacones que hacían ver sus piernas largas, casi kilométricas. Se maquillaban llevando la atención a sus ojos o sus labios, así se convertían en el éxito de la noche. Salieron del edificio de la Quinta Avenida y detuvieron a un taxi que pasaba por ahí, el cual las llevó al bar de moda del mes. Las chicas bajaron emocionadas del vehículo amarillo y atravesaron corriendo la calle hasta llegar a la puerta del club, ahí el cadenero las dejó pasar sin miramientos.

Un grupo de chicas jóvenes y guapas no debía esperar, ellas entraban sin obstáculos. El bar, de altos y coloridos techos con hielo seco volando por todo el lugar, era sólo una de las paradas obligatorias en esas fechas decembrinas. Faltando sólo 72 horas para Noche Vieja, no era de sorprender que el establecimiento estuviera lleno. El espíritu festivo no se iba después de Navidad, vivía hasta San Valentín de ser posible.

Las amigas encontraron rápidamente una mesa vacía y casi de inmediato ordenaron un Cosmo para cada una. Su mesa estaba en el centro, a la vista de todos, captando la atención de más de un hombre que se sintió atraído por la obvia belleza de las chicas.

Pero un hombre en especial no podía apartar sus ojos de Isabella. La encontró adorablemente hermosa con sus mejillas arreboladas por el calor que hacía dentro del bar, mientras ella reía con sus amigas. El hombre se descubría completamente hechizado por esa pequeña mujer pálida de cabello castaño y labios rellenos pintados de un vivido rojo.

—Creo que no son sólo las palabras de Isabella Swan lo que hechiza, también es ella misma. ¿Verdad, Edward? —murmuró Alec, su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

—No me engañas, hermano. Te has perdido por ella.

—¿Quién es? Parece que la conoces muy bien.

—No tan bien como quisiera, pero sí. Es la columnista de la revista que nos está destronando.

Edward Cullen, el columnista de la revista de Deportes que vivía en una cansada competencia con _C-I-T-Y_. Ambas revistas pertenecían a la misma editorial, ambas ediciones eran las más exitosas lo que convertía a sus empleados en eternos rivales. Algunos pensaban que odiar a C-I-T-Y o a SPORT LIFE y a sus trabajadores era un requisito indispensable para conseguir el empleo en alguna de las dos revistas. Claro que no jugaba a su favor el que trabajaran mujeres u hombres en su totalidad, la atracción era inevitable.

—¿Ella es Izzy?

—Lo sé. No parece una bruja como tanto han dicho.

—La bruja en esa revista es Angela —masculló Riley.

—¡Salud por eso, hermano!

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus amigos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia Isabella quien ya le regresaba la mirada. La castaña le sonrió coqueta y bajó la mirada hacia su coctel pareciendo tímida de repente, Edward frunció el ceño, pero como si se tratara de un imán, se vio de pronto caminando hacia la mesa de Bella y sus amigas. No estaban lejos, pero el camino se le hizo largo al escritor y para cuando llegó, el aire le faltaba.

—Hola —saludó con voz firme detrás de Isabella. La chica lo miró—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Seguro —respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se bajó del banco en el que estaba sentada y tomó la mano que Edward le tendía. Ambos caminaron a la pista. Edward la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y Bella apoyó la suyas sobre los hombros de él.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó él por sobre el sonido de la música mientras bailaban. Isabella lo miró con ironía.

—¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes? —preguntó en respuesta. Desde que lo descubrió mirándola se dio cuenta de quién era y que él ya la había reconocido; por supuesto, no eran completos extraños, se veían diariamente en la entrada de la editorial, incluso, cuando Isabella era interna le tiró el café encima al entonces asistente del columnista en el elevador cuando la chica lidiaba con dos charolas con cuatro vasos cada una.

Pero Isabella no iba a festejar como iba a trabajar. Los minúsculos vestidos que colgaba en lo más escondido de su armario se empolvaban mientras las sobrias faldas a la rodilla, las camisas, blusas, pantalones y sacos salían a respirar aire fresco. Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero en realidad, ella solo aceptaba esas salidas por sus amigas, siempre fue la chica antisocial que no salía por escribir o hablar con sus ciber amigos; por esa razón, ahora que parecía que tenía amigas de verdad, estaba decidida a no ser la aburrida Isabella de siempre. Salir, divertirse, ligarse a alguien y en el mero sentido de irresponsabilidad, acostarse con ese alguien.

Edward rio ante la respuesta.

—Entonces no tiene caso que te diga mi nombre.

—Soy la chica del café, ¿lo recuerdas?

El chico la miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Eres tú? ¡Vaya! Aún tengo la factura de la tintorería...

—Cuando quieras, guapo —respondió con tono seductor.

—Por ahora creo que sólo bailaremos. Parece que estoy fraternizando con el enemigo.

Isabella miró a todos lados encontrándose con las miradas especuladores de sus amigas y de los amigos de Edward.

—Cierto... Somos enemigos mortales. ¿Deberíamos blandir nuestras espadas?

—¿No llamaríamos la atención?

—¡No hablaba en serio, Edward! —exclamó.

—Ya lo sé, preciosa.

Bella lo miró aflojando su agarre en sus hombros.

—¿Te parece que lo soy? —le preguntó con voz tímida.

Edward no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Con su largo cabello castaño, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus achocolatados ojos y esas infinitas piernas, Isabella no tenía nada que pedirle a las _top models_ de Victoria's Secret. Lo que él no sabía es que Bella no era anti social por decisión propia, la verdad era que las circunstancias la obligaron prácticamente a esconderse de los demás. De pequeña no fue la octava maravilla, era flacucha, sin curvas, ni trasero, y de sus pechos no quería hablar; los hombres rehuían como si se tratara de una colmena de abejas, y las mujeres la hacían a un lado durante el almuerzo o la hora de Deportes. La chica, además, era muy descoordinada en su adolescencia. A veces sentía que una hormiga la agarraba de la punta del pie y la tiraba porque era la única explicación que se le ocurría a sus muy frecuentes tropiezos.

No. Isabella jamás se ha visto bonita, aun así se ponga encima todo el maquillaje del mundo y use los vestidos más provocativos, ella nunca se sentirá _preciosa_.

—Lo eres, y mucho —le dijo Edward. La canción que estaban bailando terminó, pero ellos no se movieron de la pista—. ¿Te gustaría buscar una mesa?

—Me encantaría. Pero no creo que a ellos les agrade mucho la idea.

—Isabella, todos en la editorial sabemos que la rivalidad entre _C-I-T-Y _y _SPORT LIFE_ es una estupidez, y no necesito pasar esto para que nos diéramos cuenta.

—Tienes que aceptar que es divertido.

—Lo es —respondió él entre risas—. Entonces, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto.

No tuvieron que mirar hacia sus anteriores mesas para darse cuenta que ambos grupos de amigos estaban realmente indignados. La rivalidad entre revistas era por algo y no iba a terminar _jamás_.

Encontraron una mesa en el rincón más apartado del bar, donde nadie los vería y podrían hablar con comodidad. Y lo hicieron. Hablaron de todo y nada a la vez. De sus gustos, sus hobbies, las mascotas que tuvieron de pequeños, sus infancias, sus salvajes días en la universidad y todas las veces que se metieron en problemas en la preparatoria. Descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban y estaban decididos a pasar más tiempo juntos.

Sin avisar a sus amigos, ambos salieron del bar, se subieron al auto de él y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —le preguntó Edward en un murmullo, y aun así, la chica dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

—Mi casa. Está más cerca —respondió. Edward asintió y encendió el auto. La tensión entre ellos ahora en verdad era palpable, como si en vez de estar en el auto estuvieran en el lobby de la editorial. Pronto llegaron al edificio de la Quinta Avenida, ambos bajaron del coche y se tomaron de la mano para entrar al edificio—. Piso seis —le dijo cuando subieron al elevador. Edward asintió y presionó el botón con el número seis.

El departamento de Isabella era el último del pasillo. Edward no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver la puerta blanca ornamentada que sobresalía del resto hechas de simple y predecible madera oscura. Bella se adelantó sacando las llaves de su bolso, el chico sonrió al ver su llavero: era un pequeño abanico de oro estilo _vintage_ con listones de organza dorados. Isabella abrió la puerta y en ese mismo instante un pequeño perro blanco, negro y café de raza _Beagle_ corrió hacia ella, se acuclilló y lo acarició con cariño.

—Vamos —lo animó ella mirándolo desde su posición, seguían fuera de la casa pues ella no podía moverse—. No muerde. Es el perrito más tierno de todo el mundo.

Edward sonrió y se acuclilló a lado de la castaña. El cachorro lo miró con ojos tiernos y de pronto Edward ya se encontraba con su mano sobre la pequeña cabecita del perro.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Hunter —respondió—. Me lo regalaron mis padres en mi último cumpleaños. Es mi pequeño bebé.

—Te creo —le dijo. El pequeño Hunter se separó de los mimos de Edward y corrió hacia su plato de comida. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, Isabella entró y miró interrogante a Edward.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa. Entró a la propiedad y miró alrededor. En realidad no supo por qué pero le encantó encontrar el departamento hecho un desorden y ver a Bella correr por toda la propiedad recogiendo las cosas.

—Disculpa el desorden —dijo—. Mis amigas estuvieron aquí y siempre destruyen todo a su paso —rió—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Agua —respondió él mirando toda la sala mientras caminaba al sillón más grande. Bella lo miró con ironía—. ¿Qué?

—¿En serio quieres agua? Tomaste un Martini en el bar.

—Estoy en una casa desconocida, no estoy realmente seguro de que no seas una criminal.

—¿Y a mí que me asegura que no lo eres tú?

Edward sonrió ladino.

—Whiskey.

—Whiskey será.

—Pero déjame prepararlo yo —pidió—. Por favor. Algo me dice que lo más fuerte que has tomado es el Cosmo de hace rato.

—¡Hey! No me subestimes. Trabajé en un bar durante la universidad —explicó caminando a su pequeña cantina blanca.

—¿En serio?

Bella asintió tomando un vaso de Whiskey y un caballito de tequila.

—De alguna manera tenía que pagar todos mis gastos.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Me ayudaron un poco, al menos los primeros semestres, pero quería sentirme independiente y les pedí que no lo hicieran. Gracias a eso, ahora tienen otra casa en Toscana además de su residencia en Volterra y el pent-house en la Octava Avenida.

—¿Eres de aquí?

Ella asintió dándole el vaso de whiskey.

—Nacida y criada aquí. Pero amo Italia.

—Eso quiere decir que has viajado para allá.

Ambos se sentaron en el inmaculado sillón blanco más grande. Bella se quitó los zapatos y recogió sus piernas sentándose sobre ellas, Edward colocó su pierna izquierda sobre su rodilla derecha para estar más cómodo.

—Mi mamá es italiana y mi papá holandés. Prácticamente cada año durante mi infancia me pasaba viajando por toda Europa en estas fechas. Era divertido aunque cansado. No tienes idea de lo genial que se siente estar asentada en un solo lugar después de tantos años de viajar horas y horas.

—Te entiendo. Mi padre es inglés y siempre nos llevaba hacia allá en Navidad. Diez horas de viaje sin escalas. ¿Qué crees que hacía un mocoso de siete años en un avión durante diez horas?

—¿Ver caricaturas? ¿Golpear el asiento de adelante?

—¿Eso hacías tu?

Ella lanzó unas risitas tímidas sirviéndose más tequila.

—Fui la pesadilla de las aerolíneas. Mis padres estuvieron a punto de comprar un jet privado sólo para que yo no molestara a los pasajeros. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que se detuvieron los viajes.

Edward rió a carcajadas y Bella terminó siguiéndolo.

Ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan cómodo y en confianza con un desconocido como entre ellos. Las palabras fluían libremente en la conversación, en ningún momento se quedaron sin tema aunque si hubo silencios que les daban la oportunidad de pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Se estaban abriendo al otro, su archienemigo laboral, y no se sentían ni un poquito culpables o temerosos; a ambos les gustó esa sensación. Era algo fantástico hablar con alguien que no los juzgara o propusiera una visita a un bar para tomar hasta desfallecer y terminar con un desconocido y desconocida respectivamente en la cama.

—Esa es la primera solución que encuentran mis amigos —se quejó Edward acariciando a Hunter quien había terminado dormido en su regazo... Por alguna razón que desconoce—. No importa que pase, lo único que hacemos es tomar el auto y manejar a un bar.

—Me pasa lo mismo —le dijo ella—. Cada mes, después de leer mi columna en la revista, mis amigas y yo salimos a un bar "para celebrar" y, obviamente, terminar con alguien en la cama. No es algo que me satisfaga, a mí me gusta quedarme en mi casa a leer, escribir, ver televisión; ellas dicen que así no vale la pena vivir y yo pienso que me importa un carajo.

Edward la miró embelesado. Cada minuto que pasaba lo sorprendía aun más, nada que ella hacía era común y le gustaba encontrar eso en Nueva York, para variar, donde las mujeres eran tan parecidas que hasta parecían haber salido de la misma mano.

—Eres diferente, Bella.

—¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?

—Diferente excelente. Quiero decir, no haces lo mismo que las demás, y eso es algo asombroso.

—Igual tú, Edward —le dijo—. En la revista nos acostumbran a pensar lo peor de todos ustedes pero ahora que te conozco bien, me doy cuenta que entre nosotros sólo alimentamos más y más la rivalidad. Aunque no hay punto de comparación. Tu revista es dirigida a los hombres y la mía a las mujeres, sigo sin entender por qué tanto odio.

—Yo siempre he pensado que es como en el preescolar. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos separábamos por niños y niñas por que el otro "era asqueroso"?

—O quizás simplemente se trata de Aro que quiere un poco de drama en su edificio para que las horas de trabajo sean más interesantes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea. Aro utilizándonos para no caer en la monotonía.

—¡Por Aro y sus planes maquiavélicos! —exclamó Isabella alzando su caballito de tequila.

—Por Aro —le siguió Edward chocando su vaso de whiskey con el caballito. En ese preciso momento algo sorprendió al pequeño Hunter quien se alzó repentinamente y olfateó antes de bajarse del regazo de Edward con brusquedad, desestabilizándolo y haciendo que tirara el vaso sobre el sillón blanco y que todo el líquido dorado se esparciera por la inmaculada tela—. Diablos —murmuró él mientras Isabella corría a la cocina por un trapo para limpiar.

—No te preocupes —le dijo ella regresando con una pequeña toalla rosa—. Esto pasa todo el tiempo —explicó palpando el sillón con la toallita—. Una vez me tiró una copa de vino; por fortuna ya no era mucho así que apenas si manchó el sillón. Te aseguro que el que lava los sillones será el más afortunado.

—Deja que te ayude.

—¿Puedes llevar todo eso a la cocina? Odio verlo aquí.

—Por supuesto.

Edward tomó los dos vasos y se preparó para llevarlos hacia la cocina, pero al momento de alzarse, chocó contra Isabella quien ya había secado casi por completo su ya no completamente blanco sillón. Bella se desestabilizó un poco pero Edward la sostuvo de la cintura y evitó que se cayera. Se miraron a los ojos respirando frenéticamente por la rapidez del movimiento.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —le dijo Bella—. Como diamantes.

—Y los tuyos son los más hermosos que he visto.

No lo pudieron evitar, simplemente sus labios se impactaron compartiendo un beso lleno de deseo, pasión y algo más que no pudieron identificar. Edward soltó los vasos al mismo tiempo que Bella lo hacía con la toalla; él la tomo del trasero y la hizo subir sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura de él, ella se apoyó en los hombros de él mientras cumplía con la silenciosa petición. Edward comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala, Bella le indicó a dónde ir mientras él besaba su níveo cuello.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, sólo entreabierta. De una patada ligera, la pieza de madera se abrió revelando una habitación muy bonita, pero él no tuvo tiempo de mirarla porque su vista fue directo a la cama de mantas rosas. Dejó a Isabella ahí. La chica respiraba con dificultad mirándolo desparramada en la cama con su largo y precioso cabello castaño esparcido a su alrededor; Edward se maravilló por esa vista, las mejillas de Bella estaban de un vívido rojo carmesí, sus ojos tenían un brillo pícaro en ellos y su pecho subía y bajaba haciendo ver a sus senos muy sugerentes. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más calma. Rodaron en la cama quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus manos fueron al cierre de su vestido, el cual comenzó a bajar con lentitud dándole todo un espectáculo a Edward.

—Déjame hacerlo yo —le pidió tomando el ruedo del vestido. Isabella alzó los brazos y dejó que Edward le sacara el vestido de lentejuelas por la cabeza, descubriendo un cuerpo aún en _brassiere_ y ligeros negros—. Dios. Eres demasiado hermosa.

—¿Por qué tienes que estar tan vestido? —renegó ella como niña chiquita—. Es completamente injusto.

—Creo que puedes arreglarlo, cariño.

—Por supuesto que puedo —respondió con voz seductora. Y mientras le quitaba la camisa, le besó los pectorales velludos que la estaban poniendo a mil. Edward le acarició la espalda y la cintura acercándose peligrosamente al seguro del _brassiere_. Rodaron de nuevo en la cama, Isabella cayó en las almohadas riendo sonoramente.

—¿Ya te dije que tu risa es maravillosa?

—No —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Pues lo es. Es el sonido más maravilloso que he escuchado.

La sonrisa de Isabella se hizo aun más grande. Tomó a Edward de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Sus lenguas se enredaron, haciéndose un lio dentro de sus bocas, ella llevó sus manos a su espalda para zafar el seguro de su _brassiere_ que liberó sus encarcelados pechos; Edward sintió el movimiento y sin dudarlo llevó su boca a ese lugar que envió espasmos de placer a todo el cuerpo de la chica.

—Edward —jadeó Isabella con los ojos cerrados y arqueándose para sentir más el toque del cobrizo—. Oh, por Dios —murmuró cuando él apresó uno de sus rozados pezones con sus dientes.

—Eres absolutamente perfecta, Bella —le dijo Edward entre besos.

—Si me... —jadeó— Si me lo sigues diciendo... Te voy a creer.

—Pues hazlo —le pidió—. Hazlo, por favor.

Los besos se volvieron más fogosos y las caricias más atrevidas. Ambos se besaron y acariciaron con ternura pero con premura al mismo tiempo. Las ropas restantes desaparecieron en un santiamén y Edward rápidamente entró en Isabella robándole un jadeo a la castaña.

—Oh sí... —jadeó ella girando sus caderas. Sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas de él haciendo que entrara aún más profundamente provocando un gemido bastante sexual en Edward.

—Dios, nena. Eres perfecta —le dijo tocando su clítoris con la punta de su miembro. Isabella jadeó empuñando las colchas en sus manos.

—Bésame —le pidió. Edward no lo dudó y se inclinó a besar los ya rojos e hinchados labios de Isabella. La chica comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo diferente y supo que su orgasmo ya estaba cerca, Edward lo percibió también, apresuró sus movimientos acariciándole los pechos a la chica y tomándola del trasero empujándola contra él—. Ya...

—Lo sé —respondió Edward. Con algunas embestidas más, las paredes de Isabella se cerraban en torno a Edward—. Vamos, mi preciosa Bella, hazlo —murmuró en el oído de la chica. En ese instante, Bella sintió como poco a poco se despegaba del mundo terrenal y volaba por las nubes en el orgasmo más fuerte y largo que había tenido en su vida.

—¡OH, _DIO MIO_! —gritó Isabella en su fluido italiano—. ¡Ahhhh!

Edward entró y salió del interior de Isabella alargando el orgasmo de ella hasta que llegó el suyo. Él regreso cayendo sobre la cama y llevándose a Bella con él.

Les tomó cerca de media hora recuperarse y mientras eso pasaba, Edward acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Isabella y ella el pecho de él; se dieron pequeños besos que los convenció que ellos no podían ser sólo amigos, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. Ninguno era de los que solía tener sexo de solo una noche. Sí, lo habían hecho en un par de ocasiones, pocas para su fortuna, y estaban convencidos que eso no era lo que querían. Además, se encantaban.

—Tengo que aclararte que no vine a tu casa para esto.

—Y yo no te traje a mi casa para que hiciéramos esto.

—Eso es genial.

Lo hicieron unas veces más durante la noche y todas ellas definitivamente fueron maravillosas. No fue sexo, de eso estaban seguros. Al final, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, Isabella apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de él y Edward la abrazaba por la cintura con su aliento dando de lleno a la nuca de ella.

Unos pequeñitos lametazos en la nariz de Isabella la despertaron. Comenzó a lanzar unas risitas hasta que se percató que Edward aún seguía abrazándola.

—Hola, precioso —saludó a su cachorro. El pequeño Hunter ladró sobresaltando a Bella e incomodando a Edward—. No hagas ruido, bonito, dejemos dormir a Edward —le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. El perrito se dejó mimar por unos minutos hasta que se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Bella sonrió y miró la hora. Se les hacía tarde para ir a la editorial, pero lo dejaría dormir más porque, bueno, _era adorable_; le besó la nariz y se separó lentamente de su abrazo. Caminó por toda la habitación poniéndose la lencería y cuando ya iba a su armario encontró la camisa de Edward; no lo dudó y se la colocó sobre el cuerpo sin abotonarla. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Edward se despertó al poco tiempo gracias también a Hunter, quien olisqueaba cerca de su rostro con su húmeda nariz. El cobrizo rió al ver al pequeño cachorro de Isabella y le acarició el lomo.

—Buenos días a ti también, amiguito —le dijo. Sabía que ya no iba a poder dormir más por lo que se levantó y buscó sus ropas por la habitación, sin encontrar, por supuesto, su camisa. Sonrió al imaginar quien la tenía y salió del cuarto con los pantalones desabotonados, se dejó guiar por el olor de café recién hecho y terminó en la cocina donde Isabella revoloteaba sacando y metiendo cosas en los anaqueles, tarareando según parecía. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura sobresaltándola—. No sabía que cocinaras.

—¿No te lo dije? Soy mitad italiana, recuérdalo.

—No, no me lo dijiste. Pero hay tantas cosas que no hablamos.

—Aunque hicimos algunas otras —le dijo con voz seductora.

—Vaya que sí. —La giró y la miró de pies a cabeza. Se excitó cuando vio que la camisa estaba desabotonada dejándolo ver la pequeña lencería de encaje que usaba la chica—. Eso te queda condenadamente bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó coqueta.

—Totalmente —murmuró inclinando su cabeza para besarla. Bella sonrió y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él. Y lo que pasó después, los retrasó durante todo su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo. Este es un two shot que escribí para el concurso de Año Nuevo del grupo Elite's Fanfiction. Espero que les guste :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos como mi cabeza me da a entender._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.<strong>_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

><p><em>31 de diciembre.<em>

Isabella bajó del elevador de su edificio con su pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro y su celular en una mano, usando lo último en la moda de invierno. Se despidió del portero y salió del complejo de apartamentos. Edward la esperaba recargado en su Volvo plateado de último modelo; sonrió cuando la vio salir y se acercó a ella.

—Eres una visión en blanco —le dijo. Bella sonrió tomando la mano que él le extendía.

—Fue lo primero que encontré en el armario.

—Bueno, tú definitivamente eres una mujer neoyorquina —bromeó. Isabella rió—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Ambos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al alto edificio de Vulturi Editions. Era la primera vez que se aparecían en la editorial como pareja, porque no habían querido dar de qué hablar pero sus constantes miradas de soslayo cuando se encontraban en la recepción y los chismes que difundieron sus propios amigos no los ayudaron mucho. La noche anterior después de una cena en un restaurante de comida rápida y después de hablarlo mucho, decidieron poner fin a las habladurías, le daría más drama a la editora y tal vez se meterían en problemas con sus jefes pero no lo ocultarían más. Estaban saliendo y no temían decirlo.

A lo que ellos tenían todavía no se le podía llamar noviazgo. Un par de encuentros sexuales, algunas salidas a comer, a cenar, eran citas, pero sin duda había algo. Algunos podrían llamarle simple atracción de una noche, química sexual, lo que sea, sólo ellos dos sabían lo que en verdad pasaba ahí.

Edward se detuvo frente al edificio y miró a Isabella.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

Edward bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta a la chica, quien le sonrió y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para bajar. El guardia del edificio quedó estupefacto cuando vio a los mejores columnistas de la editorial entrar de la mano. Y no fue el único, la recepcionista casi olvida darle su correo a Isabella por verlos juntos y fueron los únicos en el elevador ya que distrajeron a todos. Y, en realidad, era mejor de lo que esperaban. Creían que sería un drama entrar siquiera a los pisos de sus revistas, que no los dejarían seguir trabajando por "fraternizar con el enemigo"... Bueno, eso aún no lo descartaban.

—Paso por ti para ir a almorzar —le dijo Edward. Bella asintió.

—De acuerdo —respondió. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso de _CITY_. Se despidieron con un beso en los labios que todas las chicas definitivamente vieron quedándose petrificadas en donde estaban. Algunas, como las secretarias románticas, sonrieron encantadas, y otras, hablando de Tanya y Bree quienes pasaban en ese momento por ahí... No lo estuvieron bastante. Bella y Edward se separaron, se dijeron adiós y ella salió del elevador, lo despidió coqueta con la mano hasta que las puertas se cerraron, caminó hacia sus amigas—. Hola, chicas —las saludó quitándose el pequeño bolso del hombro y caminando a su oficina.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Tanya mientras caminaban detrás de ella.

—¿Qué fue qué? —respondió Isabella entrando a su oficina y quitándose el abrigo blanco de cachemiradebajo del cual lucía un bonito vestido blanco del mismo material, acompañado de unas medias blancas, botas del mismo color, guantes y un bonito gorro de lana. Lo que le había dicho Edward no fue de dientes para afuera, en verdad era una visión entera en blanco.

—_Eso_ —insistió Bree.

—Ahh —exclamó la castaña dejando su abrigo y su gorrito en su perchero. Se peinó el cabello—. _Eso _fue una película de un payaso horrible que me arruinó toda la niñez —dijo sentándose en su silla de acrílico y quitándose los guantes.

—No te hagas la graciosa, Bella. ¿Estabas besando a Edward Cullen?

—Ah... Sí —respondió tecleando en su computadora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees? —preguntó.

—¿Son novios?

—Yo no lo llamaría noviazgo aún. Sólo estamos saliendo, conociéndonos...

Tanya y Bree se sentaron frente a ella con semblante preocupado.

—Nena, ¿te hizo algo? Dinos la verdad, ¿te obligó?

—No —respondió mirándolas con seriedad.

—¿Entonces por qué estás con él?

—Porque quiero, porque es un hombre maravilloso... En más de un aspecto, si es que saben lo que quiero decir.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? —le reclamó Tanya.

—Lo digo de la misma manera que tu cuando te acostaste con Alec Johnson. Y nosotras no te juzgamos como ustedes lo están haciendo conmigo.

—Pero, Bella, nosotras sólo...

—Sólo quieren arruinarme Año Nuevo.

—Y hablando de Año Nuevo... ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

Bella suspiró. Eso era lo que más amaba de sus amigas, la facilidad con la que cambiaban de tema y como podían aligerar tensiones en un chasquido. No podía tener mejores amigas que ellas.

—No lo sé. Saben que nunca me ha entusiasmado la fiesta que hace la editorial... Supongo que le preguntaré a Edward en el almuerzo si va a venir. Pero la verdad, prefiero ir a Times Square.

Las chicas rieron.

—De acuerdo contigo, Belly. Te dejamos trabajar. Y... Bueno, suerte con Edward.

—Gracias, chicas. Las quiero.

—Y nosotras a ti.

El día pasó rápido para Edward e Isabella quienes habían tenido mucho que escribir para sus primeras columnas del siguiente año, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado los últimos dos días. Bella hablaba sobre los propósitos que se hacían a media noche y que nunca se cumplían y Edward se las arreglaba con la idea de _Año Nuevo. Vida Nueva_ en versión deportiva y con alusiones a cierta columnista en cierta revista enemiga.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo y Edward estaba bajando del elevador en el piso de _CITY_. Las mujeres lo miraron embelesadas mientras el caminaba por los pasillos buscando la oficina de Isabella, una de las secretarias le señaló la ubicación con un dedo y él asintió en agradecimiento dando zancadas hacia allá. Isabella no tenía secretaria, o al menos eso parecía, por lo que golpeó suavemente el cristal de la puerta con los nudillos.

—Adelante —concedió la musical voz de la chica. Él abrió la puerta y la encontró mirando por la ventana con el gorrito puesto y abrazándose a sí misma. Edward se acercó y la abrazó por atrás.

—Hola, hermosa —la saludó al oído y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Isabella sonrió por el gesto y tomó las manos de Edward que estaban sobre su cintura.

—Te extrañé —le dijo recargándose en su pecho.

—No más que yo, te lo aseguro.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, nena, yo no apuesto. Eso es un vicio.

Bella rió.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Nos vamos?

—Después de ti.

Bella se separó de él pero le tomó la mano y lo llevó hacia el perchero donde aún colgaba su abrigo, Edward se lo quitó de las manos y le ayudó a ponérselo, lo abotonó y le abrochó el cinturón hasta que quedó muy bien cubierta. Ella tomó su bolso y la mano de Edward. Con las manos tomadas, salieron de la oficina, caminaron al elevador y bajaron a la recepción.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —le preguntó Bella a Edward cuando estuvieron dentro del auto.

—Hay un restaurante frente a Central Park al que quise llevarte anoche. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando decidiste ir a comer hamburguesas.

—Acepta que te divertiste en el hockey de mesa —le dijo. Edward rió.

—Sí. Me divertí bastante, y más porque tú estabas conmigo —le dijo provocando que ella bajara la mirada sonrojada. Edward colocó dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Bella y le subió la cabeza con lentitud, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron—. Jamás me cansaré de decirte que tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

—Gracias —respondió Bella con una sonrisa. Se dieron un pequeño beso y después se separaron para ir hacia Central Park—. ¿Estarás en la fiesta? —le preguntó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Unas horas, quizás —respondió—. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

Edward sonrió.

—Ya, en serio, ¿por qué?

Bella bufó.

—Mis amigas me preguntaron si iba a ir. Nunca he ido así que no sabía si...

—Como tú prefieras. ¿Quieres ir?

—No lo sé. No me entusiasma mucho esa fiesta, la verdad.

—A mí tampoco, preciosa —le dijo—. Sólo voy por compromiso.

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

Edward asintió. El restaurante, al ser nuevo, tenía una alta demanda y había una larga fila de espera en la entrada, pero Edward había hecho una reservación, tuvo que luchar y rogar, pero al final todo valió la pena. Tenían una de las mejores mesas del establecimiento, en el patio, rodeados de hermosas flores de colores adornadas por luces de navidad de acuerdo con la temporada.

—Sus menús —les dijo el _maître_ dándoles las carpetas guindas—. En un momento vendrá su mesero a tomar sus órdenes.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Edward. El hombre se retiró después de una reverencia—. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Es precioso —alagó ella mirando a sus costados—. Me imagino que en primavera se verá aun mejor con toda la nieve derretida y el Sol...

—Te traeré durante la primavera —le prometió.

—Más te vale —le dijo. Ambos rieron.

Minutos después, llegó el mesero a tomar las órdenes. Edward pidió un filete mignon con patatas y un café; Bella ordenó una pechuga de pollo con ensalada y un cappuccino.

—¿Qué te parece ir a Times Square? —le preguntó Edward en medio del almuerzo. Bella lo miró interrogante mientras cortaba su carne—. Ya sabes, a ver la bola bajar.

—Suena bien. Nunca he estado en Times Square en ese momento, siempre lo veo por la televisión.

—Entonces será la primera vez para los dos. ¿Qué dices si hacemos acto de presencia unas horas en la oficina y después nos escapamos?

—Me encantaría —respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Él le regresó la sonrisa y continuaron comiendo y pasándola bien en ese elegante restaurante neoyorquino, lleno por cierto debido a la hora del almuerzo. Al terminar, decidieron tomarse otra hora de descanso y caminar por Central Park que se veía hermoso con toda la blanca nieve cubriéndolo. Isabella fácilmente podía perderse ahí si no fuera por su cabello chocolate, Edward no podía dejar de verla; destilaba paz con su atuendo completamente blanco, una Cenicienta de la vida real, eso le parecía.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirió él rodeando los hombros de Bella con un brazo mientras caminaban por uno de los senderos del parque.

—Creo que ya lo hiciste —bromeó ella en respuesta llevando su brazo a la cintura de él.

—Tontita —le dijo entre risas—. Hablo en serio.

—Dispara —accedió.

—¿Por qué tanto blanco hoy?

Bella sonrió. Cada año le preguntaban eso.

—Soy supersticiosa —respondió—. Para mí el éxito del siguiente año depende de que vista blanco en Noche Vieja; me prohibí el color negro, en todo lo que me ponga. Hace unos años, usé un vestido negro en la cena y el año fue el peor de mi vida, te lo juro; desde esa vez uso blanco y me va muy bien.

Edward asintió.

—Eres muy interesante, Bella. Ahora entiendo porque tus columnas tienen tanto éxito.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Las tuyas también son interesantes —le dijo.

—¿Las has leído?

—No lo puedo evitar. Cada mes, Angela nos hace leer la revista y evaluar el contenido. Créeme que yo solo lo leo para saber cómo piensan ustedes, no para sabotearlos, de verdad.

—Te creo, preciosa —le dijo. En ese momento, ambos miraron un carruaje con un caballo blanco y Edward volteó a ver a Bella sonriendo—. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Me encantaría.

—Vamos —le dijo. La llevó hacia donde estaba el carruaje blanco. El conductor los recibió con una sonrisa al ver cómo iban tomados de la mano y los atendió amablemente. Ambos se subieron al coche y se taparon las piernas con la manta roja que estaba en el asiento y Bella se acurrucó en los brazos de Edward mientras les daban un recorrido por todo Central Park—. ¿Te está gustando, preciosa?

—Me está encantando —respondió mirándolo con sus enormes ojos castaños, brillando por la emoción. Tenía su celular en la mano, tomando fotos del paisaje de Central Park, y algunas de Edward.

—Eso me parece excelente. ¿Sabes, Bella? —comenzó con algo que tenía atorado desde la noche anterior cuando la dejó en la puerta de su departamento después de darle un beso en la frente. Bella era una chica maravillosa, divertida, romántica y muy, muy hermosa. No tenía ninguna duda de que quería convertirla en más que su amiga con derechos—. Esto me parece muy romántico.

—Y a mí —aceptó Bella tomando otra foto. Pero brincó cuando entendió lo que Edward quería decir—. ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó mirándolo.

—Bella...

—Edward, acabamos de conocernos...

—¿Crees que te voy a pedir matrimonio?

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿No?

—Bella, no seas absurda. Te quiero pero no aun para dar un paso tan importante.

Isabella sonrió al escuchar el "te quiero" que le dedicó.

—¿Que dijiste? —le preguntó.

—Bella, te quiero —repitió. La sonrisa de Isabella se ensanchó.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

Ella asintió frenéticamente y muy entusiasmada.

—Sí, Edward. Sí quiero ser tu novia.

Ambos se besaron y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo. El conductor del carruaje no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como una pareja más caía en los brazos de Cupido durante un recorrido en carruaje por Central Park. No pasaba muy a menudo pero sí tenían sus momentos al año, como ese, en el que cada conductor sentía que de verdad su trabajo valía la pena.

Los ahora novios no podían dejar de besarse, se miraron más a los ojos que al parque; incluso estuvieron por repetir el recorrido si no hubieran recordado que en dos horas tenían que estar en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la editorial.

—¿Nos podría tomar una foto? —le preguntó Isabella al conductor de carruaje tendiéndole su blanco celular.

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre recibiendo el aparato. Edward e Isabella se abrazaron y sonrieron a la cámara que tomó la primera de infinitas fotografías de ellos dos _juntos_.

Isabella recibió la cámara agradeciéndole al chofer y se colgó del brazo de Edward para ir por el coche y regresar a su departamento. El auto estaba estacionado a las afueras de Central Park por lo que no tardaron en llegar, se subieron y se dirigieron al edificio de Isabella. Todo el tiempo estuvieron tomados de las manos y dedicándose miraditas de soslayo que de inmediato se quitaban y sonreían con timidez, en el caso de Isabella.

—Usted, señorita, es una coqueta —le dijo Edward cuando llegaron al edificio de ella.

—Claro que no —terció ella. Le dio un besito de esquimal y se bajó del coche antes de que Edward pudiera decirle algo—. No olvides pasar por mí, cielo —le dijo asomándose por la ventana.

—No lo olvido, nena. En dos horas.

—Estaré lista. Te quiero.

—También te quiero —respondió con una sonrisa. Isabella le sopló un beso y entró al edificio. Edward se tiró contra su asiento riendo. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor del tablero—. Tengo novia —declaró sonriendo alegremente.

Mientras tanto, Bella se recargaba en las paredes del elevador, sonriendo encantada. No podía creer como las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, esa misma mañana Edward seguía siendo sólo un amigo con derechos y ahora era su novio...

Desde ese momento, Edward e Isabella se convirtieron en la pareja más hermosa de la editorial, además que fueron los precursores para que el amor circulara por el aire. Sin duda llenaron la editorial de flores y corazones, literal; todos los días 30 o 31 dependiendo el mes, Isabella recibía un arreglo de calas lilas blancas en su casa o en su oficina.

Edward y Bella se amaban infinitamente, como jamás creyeron amar a alguien. Pasaban sus días juntos y no había un solo domingo que no fueran a caminar a Central Park o un sábado que no cenaran en el mismo restaurante donde almorzaron antes de convertirse en novios. Ellos cayeron en la rutina después de un año pero, al contrario del resto de las parejas, ellos no sentían estar en la costumbre, todo lo contrario. Isabella aún se seguía sorprendiendo cada que recibía un arreglo de flores, los caminos de Central Park aun parecían nuevos para ellos y el menú del restaurante seguía siendo una novedad. Eran una pareja única, sin duda alguna, y eso era lo que evitaba que se tomaran como "costumbre".

Sin embargo, ese 31 de diciembre de 2014 todo cambió. Edward no la esperaba afuera de su edificio, ni en la editorial y tampoco recibió el arreglo de flores. Cuando volvió a su casa estaba decidida a quedarse en su cama, en pijama y sin ir a Times Square como lo estuvo haciendo los últimos tres años, siempre en compañía de su novio, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando vio a su madre y la madre de Edward esperándola en la sala de su departamento.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó dejando su abrigo en el perchero blanco.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti —le dijo Renee, su madre—. En tu habitación está lo que te tienes que poner hoy, nosotras te estaremos esperando.

—Mamá, no estoy de humor. He tenido un día espantoso y...

—Y vas a ir a tu habitación y te pondrás el vestido que está sobre la cama. Ve, anda.

Bella bufó y obedeció a su madre. Caminó como alma en pena a su habitación, se desvistió y se puso el vestido blanco de _chiffon strapless_ con falda larga detrás y corta adelante y una franja dorada en la cintura.

—¡Mamá! —llamó con sus manos en la espalda del vestido. Renee fue y la ayudó a subirse el cierre mientras Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, le ayudaba a ponerse los aretes—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó mientras Renee le ponía los zapatos dorados.

—Tenemos órdenes explícitas de no decirte nada más —le dijo Elizabeth.

Isabella conoció a los padres de Edward dos años y medio atrás, cuando pasó el verano en la casa de campo de la familia con Edward. Carlisle, Elizabeth y Maggie —la hermana de Edward— quedaron encantados con Bella y no dudaron ni un segundo en incluirla en su pequeña familia.

Bella presentó a Edward a sus padres durante la boda de su prima Alice, semanas después de sus vacaciones con los Cullen. A Charlie le costó un poco de trabajo aceptar al hombre que planeaba quitarle a su pequeñita, pero Renee lo amó desde que lo vio llegar de la mano de su hija.

Renee y Elizabeth peinaron y maquillaron a Isabella y después la sacaron casi a rastras de su departamento con el, ya no tan pequeño, Hunter detrás de ellas. Un auto los esperaba afuera del edificio, las tres se despidieron del portero y subieron a la limusina dorada.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó cuando Elizabeth le ató una cinta marfil en los ojos—. Díganme a donde me llevan —pidió. Hunter ladró. Aunque no supieron si apoyando a su dueña o mandándola a callar.

—Cielo, te repito que no tenemos permitido decirte una sola palabra —le dijo Elizabeth—. Ya vamos a llegar, tranquila.

Isabella siempre había sido una chica impaciente, odiaba las sorpresas, simplemente escuchar esa palabra la hacía sentir escalofríos, no entendía por qué estaba pasando por eso.

Finalmente llegaron a Central Park. Renee y Elizabeth guiaron a Bella hacia los botes y la ayudaron a subir al único que las esperaba. Bella temblaba de la cabeza a los pies mientras viajaba a donde quiera que la estuvieran llevando. Aunque no tardó en averiguarlo. La ayudaron a bajar del bote y la hicieron subir unas escaleras, Renee le quitó la venda de los ojos haciéndola ver a Charlie de pie en la puerta del Loeb Boathouse. El corazón de Isabella latió desbocado al sospechar lo que pasaba.

—Hija mía —le dijo Charlie acercándose a ella.

—Papá, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—A mí sólo me pidieron que te diera esto —le dijo poniendo un pequeño anillo de oro y con un diamante blanco en la mano.

—Oh, por Dios —murmuró ella llevando su mano libre a su boca.

—Creo que debes usarlo —le dijo Renee. Isabella asintió y colocó el anillo en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda.

—Edward está loco —dijo entre risas, mirando la pequeña pieza de joyería.

—¿Estás lista?

—Muy lista —respondió. Renee le dio un pequeño ramo de calas lilas blancas y amarillas. Bella cruzó su brazo con el de su padre, esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta y cuando sonó la marcha nupcial entraron al salón.

Edward la esperaba al final de la alfombrilla color bronce, con un traje blanco, y acompañado por su padre y el sacerdote. Él le sonrió a la chica y ella no pudo hacer más que reír bajando la mirada hacia su ramo. Jamás se imaginó que su boda sería así, pero sin duda era la boda perfecta, sin ella usando un costoso vestido, Edward en un esmoquin negro, ni fastuosidad; conforme más sencillo, mejor, y ni hablar si era una sorpresa, no las volvería a odiar si era Edward quien las preparaba.

Charlie y Bella llegaron al final del altar. Edward y Bella se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad y esperaron a que el sacerdote hiciera la primera pregunta de la ceremonia al padre de la novia.

—¿Quien entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio?

—Yo lo hago —respondió Charlie. Tomó la mano de su hija y la dejó sobre la de Edward, quien le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

—Estás loco —le dijo ella cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda —dijo, haciendo reír a todos los invitados, incluido el sacerdote.

La boda fue todo lo que desearon y más. Una ceremonia preciosa que hizo llorar a ambas madres y, por supuesto, a la novia. Como toda niña, Isabella soñó con ese momento toda su vida, sabía que iba a estar en un precioso lugar, que usaría un vestido largo y blanco y que estaría frente al hombre de su vida, como siempre le había dicho su madre. Pero esa boda rompió sus propios estándares y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba una boda sencilla hasta que se encontró besando a Edward al termino de la ceremonia.

El Loeb Boathouse fue el escenario de la recepción y fue ahí cuando Bella se percató de la etiqueta blanca pura de la fiesta.

—¿Cómo es que...? —le preguntó Bella a Edward después de la cena.

—Sabía que tú siempre habías querido una boda sencilla, que pareciese más una cena familiar, y también que, al mismo tiempo, deseabas algo tradicional. Después de la décima revista que mi madre me mostró este año supe que debía ser una boda única, que nadie haya visto jamás; no lo pensé y comencé a planear todo con mucha ayuda. Mi hermana me regañó muchas veces por no darte el anillo y dejarte organizar esto, pero quería que fuera sorpresa para ti. Bella, sabes que tú y yo hemos estado comprometidos desde que comenzamos a dejar mudas de ropa en el departamento del otro, sólo necesitábamos hacerlo oficial.

—¿Sabes qué? —le dijo completamente seria. Edward la miró con temor—. Es la mejor boda del mundo. No me importa haber tenido que recibir el anillo cinco minutos antes de la boda, o no usar un vestido tradicional. Me casé contigo, Edward, y eso era lo único que quería.

Edward sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a su nueva esposa. Justo estaban por besarse cuando Tanya los interrumpió.

—El ramo, nena, el ramo —le dijo a Isabella tomándola de la mano. Bella bufó y se dejó llevar por su mejor amiga al centro de la pista donde ya estaba una silla sobre la que Bella se subió, siempre sostenida de la cintura por Edward.

—¡UN MINUTO! —anunció Maggie alzando su dedo índice. Bella se apresuró a lanzar el ramo de margaritas amarillas y blancas. Para cuando bajó de la silla, ya todos comenzaban la cuenta regresiva. Edward no la soltó de la cintura, al contrario, apretó más su agarre y la aferró a su costado. Terminaron la cuenta con un "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" y un aplauso cuando vieron a Edward e Isabella besarse.

—Te amo —se dijeron y se volvieron a besar.

Año Nuevo los había convertido en novios, ahora Año Nuevo los convirtió en esposos. No había duda alguna que ese día era más que especial para ellos, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás habría un pequeñito en camino y que llegaría un 31 de diciembre...

En Nueva York todo puede pasar... Si no, pregúntenle a Carrie Bradshaw y sus chicas solteras...


End file.
